Someone Like You
by k3a1t6
Summary: Snape finds himself in Diagon Alley 19 years after the war has ended. Little did he know that he will bump into a person who played an important role in his past. How will he fair? Romance/Drama/Angst. Please R&R!
1. Memories

**Someone Like You  
>Chapter 1: Memories<strong>

_Snape finds himself in Diagon Alley 19 years after the war has ended. Little did he know that he will bump into a person who played an important role in his past. How will he fair?_

**A/N: Based on Adele's song "Someone Like You". It just so fits my story line. Snape OOC. It kind of ****follows the DH timeline except for the fact that Snape had survived. I hope ya'll like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated T for safety.**

* * *

><p>It had been 19 years since the war ended... since Severus Snape had gotten his new life (with the help of a certain young witch). Out of her love for him, she was able to take away the poison going further in his bloodstream and heal a little of the snake bites in his body. Out of her love for him, she was able to bring him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts just in time. Out of her love for him, she stayed by his side for days and days until he finally woke up. As he opened his eyes and saw the witch before him sleeping, he realized that if it weren't for her, he would not be able to be there at that moment. And he realized... that he was willing to take another shot in letting himself fall in love again.<p>

It had been 17 years since he professed his love for her. She had just started her apprenticeship under his care. He tried so hard to keep their relationship as professional as possible, but to no avail. The more time he got to spend with her, the more his feelings grew.. the more he wanted to scoop her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. And he did just that. Finally, she was able to tell him how she loved him more.

It had been 15 years since she had ended their relationship. She said that he focused too much on his work that he had forgotten her importance. He had neglected her. After some time, things have just been much of a routine: He would come back in his quarters already in the wee hours of the night after doing all his research and brewing his potions, and she stays in their bed waiting for him until she couldn't anymore and falls asleep. Still, he chooses to sit by his fireplace every night when he comes in, and only when he feels a bit of drowsiness does he go into their bedroom and sleep.

She couldn't keep up with that anymore. When she left, she had told him how much she loved him still, but she can't take how he was neglecting her. He was angry, but he knew she was right... and he let her go. Just like that.

Since that day, Severus heard little about Hermione Granger. She resigned from her apprenticeship the day after she had left her and didn't tell Minerva McGonagall what plans she had next. He opted to concentrate more on his work than try to run after her... even if that was the only thing he really wanted to do at that moment. He had missed how perfectly she fitted in his embrace... and how blissful it felt when she gently intertwines her fingers with his. Things had been so different since that day, and he just didn't do anything about it. Since that day, his life was full of depression and remorse... it was Lily all over again. And he didn't do anything to stop her... he just let her leave him. Just like that.

It had been 13 years and he was still the same old dungeon bat. He kept to himself more than he did the past few years. One day, while reading the Daily Prophet, he saw the news that Hermione and that Weasley boy are off to be married the next day. He felt his heart, or at least what was left of it, crush in to little bits and pieces as he read the fine print. She looked happy in the picture... oh how he wished that the reason why she was happy was because of him. But that was a long time ago, and Hermione has moved on.

He brushed his thumb in the picture as a tear drop fell from his eye. Out of anger and pity at himself, he threw the paper in the fireplace. He looked as the picture of Hermione was slowly being eaten by the fire until it what was left was only ashes. He had hoped that it would be that easy to forget her, like burning paper.

* * *

><p>13 years had passed since that day. Another peaceful year is starting in Hogwarts. Severus was still living the same lifestyle: teaching students, brewing potions, nothing more. Life had been boring ever since, but he didn't care anymore. He just got used to it.<p>

Severus finds himself at the Diagon Alley to buy missing ingredients for his potions class. He knew that this week was the time for the students to buy their requirements for school so he reckoned he had to come early in the morning to avoid the horde of students. He made his way to the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, planning to buy a couple of bezoars, porcupine quills, vials of unicorn and salamander blood and many more.

While looking at a cupboard full of vials, the door opened and he heard a familiar voice.


	2. Unexpectedly

**Someone ****Like ****You****  
><strong>**Chapter 2****: ****Unexpectedly**

_Snape __finds __himself __in __Diagon __Alley __19 __years __after __the __war __has __ended. __Little __did __he __know __that __he __will __bump __into __a __person __who __played __an __important __role __in __his __past. __How __will __he __fair?_

**A/N: ****Chapter ****2! ****Reviews ****are ****greatly ****appreciated! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Rose, go on ahead and check your list. We need to buy a couple more things from the other shops so we best get a move on after 30 minutes, okay?"<p>

"Okay, mum." The little girl replied.

Severus hesitated to turn his back and face the familiar voiced woman. He knew who she is, but it's been so long... so, so long. He didn't know if she would recognize him. He still looked quite the same as before, only he had grown thinner over the years. He was reaching his 60's, though he looked just like he was only in his late 40's. It is one of the advantages of having wizard blood in your veins- you age slower than that of muggles.

He heard her speak again.

"Hugo! Don't touch anything!" She called out. ~_She __has __two __children __with __that __twit_?~ He said in his mind.

He stayed in his position, afraid of turning around and finally seeing how she looked like after so many years. But then, he heard footsteps coming at him slowly.

"Rose, the vials that you need are here by the cupboa-" she stopped her words. He was getting the feeling that she already knew who was in front of her. It wasn't that hard to recognize him, actually.

He turned briskly to face her and felt at awe with what he was seeing. Hermione Granger: in her late 30's, but still beautiful and elegant. Nothing had changed. She wore her hair in a high-ponytail now, with a floral sundress and a red cardigan to keep warm. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

They stayed still for a few moments, just admiring what was before them. She smiled and gestured for her children to come to her. He looked at them as they came closer to her, reluctantly. Her children looked as beautiful as her. He couldn't help but smile at Hermione, too.

"Hello, Severus." Hermione said, her face blooming.

"Hermione." That's all that he could reply. What else can he say? After 13 years of overworking himself to forget the woman in front of him, there he was right in front of her.

There was another moment of silence. Maybe they didn't know how to respond to this unexpected meeting.

Finally, she uttered,

"These are my children, Rose and Hugo," they smiled shyly at the professor in front of them as she continued to introduce Severus to the kids, "He is Professor Severus Snape, he handles the potions class." Severus didn't take his gaze away from her kids.

"Pleasure." He replied.

"Rose is starting her first year at Hogwarts this year. We're buying her requirements today." She tapped Rose's back, giving her a signal to get all the ingredients she needed so they could leave. Although, she wished that they could stay a little while longer.

While Rose was finishing up, Hermione just stood there with Hugo, looking at the professor. "Hugo, why don't you go with your sister for a while?"

"Okay." Hermione gave him a light kiss on his forehead and he ran to Rose afterwards.

She came to face Severus and said, "You haven't changed." She smiled again.

"Likewise." He had no words to say. He was too dumbfounded by her beauty.

"So... what have you been up to for the past few years?"

"Same old things, Hermione." He grabbed a hold of a few vials and went to the counter. "Let me pay for these first."

As he paid for his ingredients, he said, "Mr. Weasley is outside waiting?"

She doesn't respond for a while. "Oh, no. He's out of the country for some research. He went to Romania with Harry last week and won't be back until the day before the kids' first ride at the Hogwarts Express. So it's just the three of us."

Severus held the paper bag with all his ingredients and looked at her. He wished he could stay a while longer, but as he saw her her with her children, it made him feel... _unstable_. "I should go..." he said in a whisper. Her expression changed as he said this, as if she wanted him to stay but knew that he had to go for both their sakes.

"Mum, I'm done." She looked at Rose who carried a handful of ingredients. Hermione motioned to help her, but Severus got to her first. "Let me help you." He took the ingredients in her hand and placed them on the counter.

"Thank you, sir." Rose politely replied.

Severus didn't reply but he grabbed a few sickles and a galleon in his pocket to pay for the ingredients. Hermione rushed to their side and said, "Oh, no, that's not necessary, Severus..." Her voice was kind of pleading, but also kind of grateful.

"No, it is on me, Hermione." He replied fast. She couldn't say no at all to this man. "But you must promise me that you will take good care of these. Your mother knows about my temper when I see these valuable things put to waste." He said coldly to Rose, who now felt frightened of him.

"Y-yes sir.." she answered.

"Well, then," Severus grabbed his paper bag and says, "I really must go ahead." His voice was soft, straightforward, yet hinted bits of pain. He started walking toward the door as he heard her say, "Wait!"

He stopped his tracks and slowly looked back at her. "Yes?"

"I'm dropping the kids over at Molly's after we're done here in Diagon Alley... maybe you would like to have dinner or something at Hogsmeade." She replied.

"Please, Hermione, you don't have to d-" he was cut by her.

"I insist." Hermione replied firmly. It's not that he didn't want to have dinner with her... but why now?

"I don't want to impose..." Severus looked at her eyes as he said this. She smiled and replied, "Not at all." Rose and Hugo came by her side. "It looks like we're done here, too. So I'll see you tonight at around 7? The Three Broomsticks?" She said as they all walked outside the shop.

"Very well then." Severus replied. Was he doing the right thing? A part of him didn't really want to take advantage of the fact that the husband won't be back until next week. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he really did want to spend some alone time with her.

He had waited for this opportunity for a long, long time. To ask her questions, yes. To tell her how he still felt, yes. To apologize, yes. But he really just wanted to spend some moments with her, just like the old times.


	3. Dinner and Tea After

**Someone ****Like ****You****  
><strong>**Chapter ****3: Dinner and Tea After**

_Snape __finds __himself __in __Diagon __Alley __19 __years __after __the __war __has __ended. __Little __did __he __know __that __he __will __bump __into __a __person __who __played __an __important __role __in __his __past. __How __will __he __fair?_

**A/N: ****Chapter ****3 ****is ****up! ****:) ****I'm ****so ****overwhelmed ****that ****ya'll ****are ****subscribing ****to ****my ****story. ****:) ****It's ****been ****sooooooooooooooooooooo ****long ****since ****I've ****written ****one ****and ****I ****just ****really ****appreciate the good feedback****. ****:) ****I ****hope ****ya'll ****will ****like ****this ****new ****chapter. ****I ****hope ****to ****post ****Chapter ****4 ****by ****the ****end ****of ****the ****day!**

**11-14-11: Checked for grammatical errors! :) **

**Again, ****reviews ****are ****highly ****appreciated! ****:) ****Cheers!**

* * *

><p>He arrived at The Three Broomsticks a few minutes early. He didn't know what had gotten into him that made him come at all. Heck, he wasn't even sure if she would keep her word that they would have dinner tonight. Last time he checked, he was angry and depressed that she had left him. Then everything changed when he saw her earlier on.<p>

Questions came into his mind: What if Ron Weasley found out? What if Hermione herself told him of their planned evening together? What if she changed her mind and wouldn't show up anymore? In the middle of his thinking, he ordered himself a glass of fire whiskey. He had to calm down.. his heartbeat was racing.

"You're thinking too much, Severus." A voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Hermione, looking more beautiful than she did a few hours ago. She was wearing a black tube dress with a simple white sweater. She had let her hair down tonight. She just looked really elegant.

"I'm sorry. Have you been there all this time?"

"No, I just arrived. Let's get a table?" She offered. Severus stood up with his glass of fire whiskey in his hand and moved towards the free table by the door. They both sat down and looked at each other for a moment. For a while, they were both trying to digest what was before them. They kept silent, just savoring the moment.

"I must say, I'm still quite getting used to seeing you face to face after so long." Hermione broke the silence. Severus, however, still didn't say a word. His thoughts from a few minutes ago just seemed to vanish and replaced with new ideas.

"Did you inform your husband that we would be.. having dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Ohh.. y-yes, I did."

"And... it was okay?" he raised an eyebrow. Hermione loved that mannerism of his.

"Yes.. yes it was. He just told me that I should take care of myself." She took a sip from her glass of water and tried to look the other way.

In truth, she didn't tell Ron about this night at all and she didn't have any plans to.

Before Rose, Hugo and Hermione arrived at Molly Weasley's house, she had made her kids promise that they won't tell their grandmother about their encounter with the professor that day. When she and the kids arrived at Molly's, Hermione had told her that she will spend the night at Luna's house because she had requested some help fixing a big surprise for Neville's return.

Harry and Ginny's children were spending the night there as well so she was sure that they will be preoccupied and will forget the events earlier on. She kissed her kids in their foreheads, told them to be good while she's gone and said that she will be back for them the next day. She didn't know what had gotten into her... why she had to lie this big.

"You're a grown woman, fully capable of taking herself. He should know that." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice that he hoped Hermione didn't notice.

She decided to change the subject. "So, still the same lesson plan?"

"Yes, same old boring lesson plan by the old dungeon bat." They both chuckled at this response.

"But you don't look old at all." She said.

"Wizard blood." He replied cleverly.

"Good for you. Can't say the same for myself." Her facial expression changed from being amused to being worried.

"Why so?"

"I'm beginning to get wrinkles on my face, look." She pointed at certain spots in her face but Severus just looked at her lovingly.

"I'm looking." he replied.

"And?"

"And I think you're beautiful." his lips curled into a grin. Hermione felt her cheeks flush. She wasn't able to say anything after that so she just smiled again. She hasn't heard such a comment like that in a very long time. Not even from Ron.

They had spent almost two hours eating and talking about their present life. Hermione kept on saying on how wonderful it was to be a mother and how she quit her last job so she could dedicate her time to take care of them. Severus just listened to her earnestly, sipping his glass of firewhiskey every now and then.

The gleam in her eyes as she talked about her family made him feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy because her life had finally turned out the way she had always planned. Sad because he's not part of any of it.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione." was all he could say after all the things she had told him. She smiled so genuinely; something he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Oh.. thank you, Severus." she replied shyly.

"I didn't think you'd come tonight." Severus took a sip from his firewhiskey. He had about 3 glasses now.

He placed his glass down and said bluntly, "Would you like to have some tea at my house? Before you go home?"

Severus clearly didn't want Hermione to leave so soon. He didn't want this night to end at all. Hermione was quite shocked with his offer. She thought that she was already lucky enough to have gotten Severus to have dinner with her, let alone have tea after.

"Ohhh.. it's okay, I don't want to bother yo-"

"I insist." Severus had cut her off. At this response, her lips curled into a shy smile and she gave a nod. Hermione saw his face light up at her response to his invitation. Severus left some galleons on the table and offered his arm to Hermione. She wore her sweater, took his hand and together, they walked outside.

She missed this feeling, holding his arm like this. She tightened her grip in his arm and smiled. He stiffened at her touch and suddenly all the memories of them being together splashed in his head. Hermione doesn't understand the sudden explosion of emotions that she was feeling at the moment. She should be, above all, feeling guilty because she's doing all this behind her husband's back, right? But she doesn't feel any ounce of guilt at all.

They walk in silence, secretly reliving the memories of them from years before. They smiled as they were reminiscing, but didn't tell each other of what they were thinking.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrive at Severus' house in Spinner's End. He opened the door and was welcomed by Winky, his house elf. He nods and sends her away to make some tea for them.

"Your house.. it's still beautiful. Everything is where it was before." Hermione said in fascination. When they were still together, she had helped him tidy up his house. She added quite a lot of decorations that made the house light up.

She looked at the picture frames on his side table and saw a frame with their picture in it. In the picture, Severus was seated and Hermione stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of his. She was all smiles while Severus was just grinning, though you could see the happiness in his deep, dark eyes.

"This was how you wanted it... remember? I just asked Winky to maintain the house while I was at the school." He said softly as he looked at her, almost sad but he tried not to show it. Hermione didn't think that he would respect his wishes even after she had gone. She smiled at that thought.

Winky arrives moments later carrying a tray with fresh tea and two teacups.

They sat by the fireplace for their night tea. Hermione broke the silence, "Thank you for inviting me for tea, Severus." Severus, however, doesn't answer her and continued to just sip on his tea. He looked directly at the fireplace, distracted by his thoughts. Should he flood her with questions now? He wanted to know so much.. why it all ended up like this? Will it ruin their beautiful evening if he did?

"What's wrong?" Hermione placed her cup down the table. She had sensed that there were a lot of things bothering him since the afternoon. She had a pretty good idea what it was, though she was afraid to start the conversation about it.

There was a brief pause. A lump started to form in his throat. That was it. That was the moment he has been waiting for so many years. He had so much to say, so much to ask, but the only word he was able to utter was,

"_Why?_"


	4. Answers

**Someone ****Like ****You**  
><strong>Chapter <strong>**4****: ****Answers**

_Snape __finds __himself __in __Diagon __Alley __19 __years __after __the __war __has __ended. __Little __did __he __know __that __he __will __bump __into __a __person __who __played __an __important __role __in __his __past. __How __will __he __fair?_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is up! :) Thanks for staying with me in this one.. :) Family day tomorrow so I might not be able to post chapter 5 yet but I'll do my best! :) So many ideas already in my head I just have to organize and write them down :D**

**11-14-11: Updated this chapter! :) Thank you Phoenixica24 for pointing out my grammatical errors. :) I just reviewed this chapter and corrected them, and I hope to review the other chapters within the day. Hopefully in the next chapters, I will have minimal grammatical errors :p**

**Again, ****reviews ****are ****highly ****appreciated! ****:) ****Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew what he meant. Tears started forming in her eyes as she tried to think of an answer. Severus just continued to look at her. He clearly was in pain.<p>

"What do you want me to say, Sev?" She hasn't called him that in a very long time.

"Wasn't I enough for you?" He tried to sum up all his questions in this statement.

"What do you expect me to do? You forgot me, Severus! You made it seem like I'm not important to you!" She started to cry now. "You never came to bed when you get home.. Sometimes that's what I just needed you know? To feel your presence even if you don't talk to me. But no! You're too... engrossed with your parchments and lesson plans."

"All I ever wanted then was to live my life with you. I wanted to be part of it all!" She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. "But I felt like I just kept on squeezing myself into your life..."

"Ron took care of me, gave me the life that I had always hoped and dreamed of with you. He made my dreams come true. He was there when you weren't... He was there when I needed you the most. What was I supposed to do?"

He was at a loss for words. Tears started to stream down his eyes. He knew what she was saying was true. He was to blame for all of this. He had promised her the world, but ended up with nothing. He had let his work and his past consume himself so much, he had forgotten that he was sharing a life with Hermione. What was he supposed to say now? How was he supposed to get out of this at all?

For once in his life, he didn't fight back. He didn't bicker back at her... he had let her step on his pride this time because he knew that she was right. This was what he deserved to hear: that he hurted her more than he loved her. And there's nothing in the world that he could do to take it all back.

He stood up and walked towards her. Hermione didn't move, she just kept on crying her heart out, her arms folded by her chest. Without thinking on what he was about to do next, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman in front of him. She continued to cry and after a few seconds, she pulled Severus in a tight embrace too.

"I'm sorry." Severus caressed her hair with one hand while he wiped his eyes with the other. He kept on repeating those words as he tightened his embrace. Hermione buried her face in his chest. "If I could turn back time and do it all over again, I wouldn't have let you walk out that door." He whispered.

"I wouldn't have left if you didn't let me.." she answered.

"But then you would have a completely different life than what you have now. Aren't you happy?" Severus gently rubbed her back to comfort her. He rested his chin on her head so she won't see his tears.

"You know that I wouldn't trade my family for the world.." she said truthfully. "But everything would've been better if it were you.."

Having Rose and Hugo was one of the best things that had happened in her life, but the love that she had felt for Ron was far different than the love she felt for Severus. The love that she had for Ron over the years was still a love for a best friend. Maybe a bit more, but that was it. But her love for Severus? She can never explain how and why it felt so intense and so real.

"Don't say that." He continued to speak, "You've reached your dreams and you've gotten what you have always wanted, something that we both knew I couldn't give you from the start."

"Sev.." she looked up at her old lover.

"But I want you to know that I tried. I tried to make our life together... something that you wanted to be in for the rest of your life, but I guess that I didn't do so well."

"I am sorry for being such a coward. I am sorry for not running after you, for not loving you the way that you should be loved..." he lifted her chin gently with his hand and continued, "I did not expect to meet you again today, but I am eternally grateful that I was able to spend this day with you."

"Since that day you left me, my world became nothing. I became a nobody, who I once was, because the only person who had truly accepted me for who I am, left me too..." Hermione turned her back on him after he said this statement and continued to cry.

"But you have no idea how happy you have made me today, after all those years that I tried to forget you." Severus turned her to face him and brushed her hair away from her cheeks. "And believe me, I'm still trying.."

Hermione didn't take her gaze off of Severus. "But for now, let me take this opportunity to tell you.. that I'm still in love with you, and I think I forever will be.." he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and looked at her again. Hermione had a mixed expression on her face.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I always have. Even if I cannot make you love me anymore." He let go of her and moved towards his chair again.

"Where are you going?" Hermione began to wipe her tears off her face.

"It's getting dark, I should escort you back. Your children might already be looking for you." He started placing the tea cups on the tray. Before he could lift the tray up, Hermione said aggressively,

"_I only have one night, Sev._"

Severus looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "I didn't tell Ron that I'm meeting you tonight... And I told Molly and the kids that I'm at Luna's..." She confessed.

"What? Why did you say that?"

"I don't know!" She answered quickly. "I don't want to explain myself right now... Just.. Please..." she pleaded.

Severus was taken aback by her statement. Did that mean that she wanted to spend the night with him? He hesitantly placed the tray back down the table and walked slowly towards her. Tears started to form in her eyes again as she spread her arms for him. Severus moved faster toward her and caught her in a tight embrace. He caressed her back lovingly as they both savored the moment.

He never expected this to happen that night. He was happy enough that he was able to spend time with her, but to be able to touch her this intimately was a big bonus.

"I missed you..." Hermione cried out softly.

"You don't know how I've longed for this moment." He cupped her cheeks slightly as he slowly moved closer until their faces were just inches apart.

"Hermione.. I-" He hasn't felt this nervous in years.

"Please..." She looked deeply in his eyes.

And at that moment, they had forgotten the world and let themselves be consumed by the overpowering emotion that they have buried deep for so long. At that moment, he didn't care if he wasn't doing the right thing. He didn't care if this meant that they were having an affair. The love of his life had just submitted herself to him this night and he was going to make sure that it will all be worthwhile. After all, they only had one night.

He pulled her closer to him and claimed her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.


	5. The Morning After

**Someone ****Like ****You**  
><strong>Chapter <strong>**5****: The Morning After**

_Snape __finds __himself __in __Diagon __Alley __19 __years __after __the __war __has __ended.__Little __did __he __know __that __he __will __bump __into __a __person __who __played __an __important __role __in __his __past. __How __will __he __fair?_

**A/N: ****Chapter ****5! ****Here ****we ****go! ****I****'****m ****getting ****kind ****of ****a ****writer****'****s ****block ****at ****the ****moment ****but ****I****'****ll ****try ****my ****best ****to ****make ****this ****chapter ****a ****worthwhile ****read! ****Sorry ****it ****took ****a ****bit ****of ****time ****for ****me ****to ****upload ****this ****one.**

**I ****made ****Snape ****such ****a ****gentleman ****in ****this ****chapter. ****Lol. ****So ****OOC.**

**Again,****reviews ****are ****highly ****appreciated!****:) ****Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Severus scooped Hermione in his arms while he kissed her passionately and walked towards his bedroom. He kicked the door and laid her gently in his bed as he continued giving her soft kisses on her neck. Hermione moaned softly, her hands explored his back while he was busy with her neck and collarbone.<p>

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Severus stopped and looked at her in the eye. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but these are tears of joy. She gently nodded and closed her eyes again. It's been a while since she had been held as lovingly as this.

While he was planting soft kisses on her, he gently took off her sweater so he had more access to her bare skin. He found his way back to her lips as he took off his top coat and threw it on the floor.

"My body isn't as it used to be, Sev." She said as she fiddled with the buttons on his polo.

"Nonsense," he kissed her forehead and continued to speak, "You're even more beautiful now."

He fluttered her with more kisses on her lips, doing nothing more than that until she would give him permission to. Their kiss became more heated as they progressed. Hermione gently unbuttoned his polo as she gradually guided it down to his shoulders, to his hands, and then took them off completely. She felt him shudder at her touch.

She stopped for a moment to look at Severus. She shifted her position so that she was now on top of him. Hermione touched his scar in his neck (the bite mark of Nagini) and ran her fingers through it.

"I have you to thank for that." Severus spoke softly. "If it weren't for you, then I wouldn't be living now."

"Even if your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to?" Hermione asked as she gently kissed his scar.

"You are mine tonight... and that's good enough for me." He pulled her closer and stole a sweet kiss. He smiled between his kisses and said, "I love you."

Hermione just smiled back and kissed him deeper, flicking her tongue at his lower lip. He slightly opened his mouth and met his tongue with hers. She tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. Hermione shivered at the familiar feeling of his tongue against hers and she moaned in pleasure.

They continued their night of passion, taking things slowly. What Severus felt as they kissed and touched each other wasn't in any way lustful. It was all pure passion and love for this woman that he had adored for almost 2 decades.

Hermione, however, didn't know how she felt at that moment. But what she knew was that she needed him more than ever. Was it because that Ron wasn't around to give her this kind of comfort and passion? Was it because it had been a few years since she had been touched this intimately? She didn't know, and she didn't care.

Severus stroked her long, curly locks as he gazed at her eyes that sparkled in the night. Hermione snuggled closer to him as he placed his blanket over her naked body. Hermione kissed his neck softly and had let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing... I just don't want this to end, you know?" Her right arm snaked around his waist.

"But you have to go back to your family." He answered, his voice coated with sadness. He didn't want her to go either, but he knew that tomorrow she had to go back to where she truly belonged, and his fairy tale will end.

"I know."

"Do you... regret this?" he said, referring to the passionate night that they just had.

"No..." She answered softly. Her voice hinted that she was already drowsy.

Severus pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here in the morning."

"Mmmm..." Hermione mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep. As much as he was tired from the night that they had, he couldn't get himself to sleep. He just wanted to watch her sleep in his arms. If he just had a choice, he wouldn't let her walk out of his door again. He would've kept her forever and would've tried to make up for all the lost time. If only she could give him one more chance and they could start all over again. But he knew that even if he did all he could for her to stay, Hermione would still come home to her family.

Come tomorrow, she would be gone and he would be alone again. He tried not to entertain that thought and concentrated more on the woman beside him who slept soundly. Severus planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "If only I can stop you from going away from me again, I would..." He had let himself drift off to sleep afterwards.

Hermione shifted her position and slowly opened her eyes. She looked beside her and saw that Severus wasn't there. She quickly rose from the bed and wrapped the blanket around her naked body. "Severus?" she called as she opened the door of his bedroom. She walked slowly to his study area.

"I am over here." He called out as he walked toward her with a tray of bread and tea. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of her naked with only his blanket on.

"Why on earth did you go out of the room in..._ that_?" He stopped his tracks and grinned at her.

"I just woke up, and you weren't there... so I," she replied, feeling embarrassed, "went out to look for you."

"I was just getting you some breakfast," he came closer to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "before you leave."

Hermione looked at the tray that he was carrying and smiled. She felt so special. She looked up at Severus and felt tears streaming down her face. He suddenly felt worried and wanted to place the tray down so he could wipe away her tears.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, these are tears of joy." She wiped her tears away and kissed him softly in his lips.

"I believe you better take that blanket back where it came from and take a shower before you have your breakfast." He smiled as he replied. Hermione hurriedly went back to Severus' bedroom, got her clothes from the floor and went directly to his bathroom.

As he went inside his room and placed the tray by the bed, he placed a white rose beside it and went out. He was sure that he had only about an hour or so with her before she would go back. If only she didn't have to go.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom wearing her clothes from the night before, with a towel in her head. She went closer to the bed and saw the tray with her breakfast. She picked the rose up, smelled it and smiled. He was being too sweet.

Severus came back in again, munching a pastry. He smiled as he saw Hermione holding the flower that he left for her. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, it's really very sweet of you." She smiled back as she grabbed a pastry and ate along with him. She really couldn't get used to the Severus Snape that she was with now. The Severus Snape of 13 years ago wasn't this loving and sweet... and she couldn't help but wonder if he had been like this before, would she had left him?

They ate in silence and glanced at each other every now and then. Hermione knew she had to go get her kids and go home. At the thought of this, her expression changed from being happy to sad. Severus saw this change and instantly knew what she was thinking of.

And then the time came that she had to go. Severus wanted to escort her back to Hogsmeade but she refused as she was afraid that somebody might see them together. He respected her wishes and just escorted her to the door. He had dreaded this moment, for he didn't know what he'll do after she had gone.

As they were by the door, he touched her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Don't cry. You're breaking my heart." He kissed her forehead and didn't leave that position. He didn't want Hermione to see his tear-filled eyes too.

"... Can I come back?" she asked innocently.

"I think... it's best for the both of us if you don't." He tightened his grip on her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hermione buried her face in his chest as she sobbed her heart out. He discretely wiped his tears away from his eyes. He had to let her go before he changed his mind... because that was the right thing to do.

"I should go." Hermione turned her back to face the door and held the knob. She twisted it and opened the door. As she was about to step out, Severus pushed the door shut, pulled her back to face him and kissed her lips ferociously. She returned his kiss with the same intensity as he had. She didn't want any of this to stop, but she knew the pain she would inflict to her family if she decided otherwise.

She abruptly stopped the kiss and looked at his dark eyes. She saw the tears that he was holding back. She forced herself to smile as she gently wiped the tears away from his eyes and opened the door again. Severus just looked at her as she slowly went out of the door and closed it.

Severus just stood there, not moving an inch. That was it. It can never happen again. He will never have Hermione like how he did the night before ever again. "Enough now." He told to himself as he retreated to his study room. As he walked, he noticed the rose he gave her during breakfast lying on the floor. He picked it up and held it to his chest. "Silly girl..." he said softly as he found his way to his study.

Hermione still stood outside, leaned against his door and continued to sob. She still couldn't understand why she decided to stay the night with Severus and why she kept on pouring her heart out. Everything was starting to sink in now... that she cheated on her husband and lied to her family, all because of a lost love. Wasn't she happy with what she had now?

She slowly found her way back to The Three Broomsticks and floo'd herself to Molly's house. She arrived a moment later, seeing her kids playing around with Albus. As soon as her kids saw her come in, they went straight to her and hugged her tight. Hermione smiled, kissed them both and told them that she had missed them last night. Molly was in the kitchen making cookies when she arrived.

She joined Molly in the kitchen and said, "I'm back."

"Hello dea—what on earth happened to you, Hermione? You look like a mess!" she touched Hermione's curls and looked at her eyes, which were pretty red from all the crying.

"We stayed up all night fixing decorations and other things... not to worry. I'm fine." She said. She hated lying to Molly.

"Well, these cookies will be ready in no time. Do stay for dinner. Ronald won't be back until the day after tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes." She said softly.

Hermione let herself be consumed by her thoughts. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see Severus again—if she really did just want to be with him or if she wanted closure once and for all. But one thing was for sure, she will make a way for her to see him before Ron arrived.

_But how?_


	6. Bands Off

**Someone ****Like ****You**  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**: Bands Off**

_Snape __finds __himself __in __Diagon __Alley __19 __years __after __the __war __has __ended.__Little __did __he __know __that __he __will __bump __into __a __person __who __played __an __important __role __in __his __past. __How __will __he __fair?_

**A/N: Holy cow! it's been SOOOOOO LONG (as in, almost a year long since this update). I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting for what will happen next! Will definitely try my best to update again this week :) Again, thank you to all of you who have read (and will still read) my fanfic. It means a lot. :)**

**For now, enjoy! In this chapter, Snape tries to be "the good guy" but still, he can't help but give in to the love of his life. It's quite bittersweet: he liked her coming back to him again and again but at the same time, it was wearing him out.**

* * *

><p>Severus woke up the next morning, extended his arm to the other side of the bed, and thought that Hermione was still there. He opened his eyes and saw nothing else but an empty side of the bed. He rose to his feet and buried his face in his hands. How could he have forgotten that she already left? And how could he have let them go as far as they did?<p>

It had been a day since Hermione spent the night at Severus' house. And two days from then, he would go back at Hogwarts to teach potions to students again. He had hoped that when he got back to his potions classroom, it would help him to forget his encounter with her. He dreaded the fact that her daughter would eventually be under him in potions class though. Severus did not want to be reminded of how beautiful Hermione was, but to see Rose frequently will do just that.

He touched his lips and was reminded about how her luscious lips felt in his. Nothing ever felt more fitting than that. At least he had a taste of what could have been his whole life with her again, even just for a day.

As he read the Daily Prophet for that day, he heard a knock on the door. He had sent Winky out on some errands so he was left all alone at his home. There was another knock on the door and this made him grunt. After all the events the other day, he didn't feel like answering to anyone or do anything at all. He definitely just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

As he dragged himself to the door, he remembered how hard it was for him to let Hermione leave just yesterday. The pain felt so real, just like it did 13 years ago when she left him.

He opened the door and was stunned to see her there. She quickly jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" He said, shocked.

"What? You're not even going to say hello?" She replied, smiling. He couldn't understand how she could still be so perky under their current circumstances.

"I thought we already had an understanding that... you won't come back here anymore?" He said, not moving an inch.

"Would you rather that I leave?" She frowned at his reaction. Severus didn't know what to say. Of course, he wanted her here. But... how much more of this infidelity must he take? Of course, he wanted her, but her heart was not whole for him.

"What did you say to your children?" He coughed up.

"I told them that I will be meeting Cho today at Hogsmeade."

"How can you keep on lying to them, Hermione?" He asked, concerned and a bit disappointed at the same time. He saw the shift of her expression; obviously she was trying to think of an answer to his question. It was not that he didn't appreciate her effort of going out of her way for him; he was just not sure how long he can still bear the fact that Hermione was lying to her own children. In reality, if it were only Ron and her, he wouldn't even care if she kept on coming back to him. But she now had kids, it was an entirely different story. "Because frankly, I don't think I can keep up with it much longer." He said coldly to her.

"Please." She came closer to his ear and whispered softly. The feeling of her breath sent shivers down Severus' back. How can he refuse this woman?

He pinned her to the door and kissed her mouth hungrily. He hastily took of her shirt and threw it on the floor as he continued flooding her with kisses and soft bites on her neck. Hermione moaned softly in pleasure, pleading for more. Severus picked her up, carried her to his room and threw her in the bed playfully. She giggled as he crawled toward her and quickly kissed her neck.

He abruptly stopped kissing her and held her hand with her wedding ring. "Please take it off."

She was stunned by what he said and didn't know what to do next. "W-what?"

She hesitated and he noticed. "Should you wish to continue, I require you to take that ring off your finger." He looked deeply in her eyes.

Severus offered her a choice that she still was not sure to make wholeheartedly. After a few seconds, she took off her wedding ring, placed it on the side table, and told herself to remember to wear it again before she goes. Severus smiled and continued kissing her while he explored her body with his hands. Hermione panted and moaned at the sensation of his tongue travelling all over her. She can't believe herself that she lied to her family again and came back to Severus a day before her husband would home, but she decided that she'll think about all of that later and let herself be consumed by the man she longed for.

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and looked around. She got a bit disoriented and then remembered that she had spent some hours with Severus in his home. She looked to her side and saw him fast asleep, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Gently, she touched his face and observed his features. Clearly, Severus has not had such a peaceful sleep like this in years. She snuggled closer to him and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. He stirred at her action, opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by a smiling Hermione by his side. Quickly, he gave her a peck on her nose.

"Hello there." He said with a groggy voice.

"Hi." She replied back in a whisper. She just continued staring at her half-awake partner and giggled. Severus pulled her closer and kissed her lips softly.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Hermione extended her arm to reach her purse and pulled out her pocket watch. As she saw the time, she quickly stood up and got her clothes from the floor.

"Why are you such in a hurry, Hermione?" Severus sat up on his bed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley... Molly said she'll take the kids there to do some last minute shopping and told me that I should meet them there by 6." She hastily put on her jeans and top and held the doorknob. Severus just stayed in his bed, staring at her. "I told them that I would be with Cho today, remember?" She looked back with a worried look on her face. Disappointed, he rubbed his fingers in his temple which curled into a frown after he heard her response.

"Go." Severus said coldly. She hesitated to open the door and leave him, but she knew she had to. "But I don't think I can keep on doing things this way, you always leaving... again and again. I don't understand why this seems so easy for you to do all the time."

"...I'm sorry." Hermione said softly as she slowly went out of his room, without even looking back. And he was alone again, just like that.

Severus gave a big sigh and straightened his position in bed. As he closed his eyes, he remembered every detail of their intimate time together. He knew he was counting the days before his reality now would turn into a fantasy once more. "Severus, you're getting too old for this." He mumbled to himself as he reached for his wand at his side table. Hermione's wedding ring fell off from the table as he got his wand.

He wondered what made the noise and looked down from his bed. His eyes widened as he saw the wedding ring. Severus had completely forgotten that he asked Hermione to take the ring off a few hours before.

"Should I go there and give this to her?" He picked the ring up and gave it a very disgusted look. He would've given her a ring better than this. Severus had felt the urge to throw it away because this was the concrete symbol of the life that he will never have with Hermione.. but of course it wasn't the right thing to do. "This should be interesting." huffed Severus.

Quickly, he rushed to wear his garments, placed the ring inside his pocket, and walked out of his door. He thought of apparating, but he might get there earlier than Hermione so he decided to walk. He thought it would do him good to walk. It'll calm down his nerves for sure.

But he couldn't help but feel that something was about to go wrong that day.


End file.
